classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
TV and Movies
We are making a guide to TV programmes or Movies in which Classics Cars have featured. If you would like to help out, add any TV Shows or Movies that feature a classic car to the growing list! Movies 0-9 2 Fast 2 Furious 48 Hrs. '' A ''A View To A Kill Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me American Graffiti American Graffiti II A Christmas Story '' Anatomy of a Murder B ''Back to the Future Back to the Future Part II Back to the Future Part III Bedknobs and Broomsticks Beverley Hills Cop II Blackbeard's Ghost Bruce Almighty Bullitt Bonnie and Clyde '' C ''Cannonball Run Cannonball Run 2 Cannonball Run 3 Christine Crank Crank: High Voltage Catch Me If You Can (1989) Casablanca Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Changeling Claudine Cujo Carrie D Death Race Death Race 2 Dr. No Dixie Dynamite E F Fast & Furious 5 Flubber For Your Eyes Only From Russia with Love Ferris Bueller's Day Off G Goldeneye Goldfinger Ghostbusters Ghostbusters II The Gnome Mobile Grapes of Wrath H Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Herbie Fully Loaded Herbie Goes Bananas Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo Herbie Rides Again Herbie: Fully Loaded Hot Rod Girl I Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom The Italian Job It's a Mad Mad Mad World Imitation of Life J K L Licence to Kill Live and Let Die Laurel and Hardy (TV Show) Little Rascals (TV Show) Le Mans M Moonraker Miracle on 34th Street (1934?) Munster, Go Home The Munsters Revenge N North By Northwest O Octopussy On Her Majesty's Secret Service P Police Academy Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment Police Academy 3: Back in Training Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol Police Academy 5: Assignment: Miami Beach Police Academy 6: City Under Siege Police Academy: Mission to Moscow The Parent Trap (original) Porkys Porkys II Psycho Q R Revolver Rain Man S Scooby-Doo Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed Smokey and The Bandit I Smokey and The Bandit II Superfly Some Like It Hot Speedway (Elvis Presley) T The Bank Job The Hangover The Living Daylights The Fast and The Furious The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift The Green Hornet The Love Bug The Man with the Golden Gun The Spy Who Loved Me Thunderball Transformers The Birds Thirty-nine Steps The Big Clock To Wong Foo (Thanks for Everything) The Long Long Trailer The Three Stooges The French Connection I The French Connection II The Betsy That Darn Cat The 50 FT Woman The Hitcher The Wraith U The Ugly Dachshund Uncle Buck Uninvited, The V Viva Las Vegas W Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory White Lightning What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? X Y Z TV Shows 0-9 24 77 Sunset Strip A A Car is Reborn American Chopper American Hot Rod American Icon: The Hot Rod American Pickers American Restoration An MG is Born Ashes to Ashes The Andy Griffith Show Autoweeks Vinsetta Garage B Batman (60s TV show) '' Beetle Crisis'' Bowery Boys Beverly Hillbillies Bewitched C Campervan Crisis Carfellas Car Warriors Chasing Classic Cars Classic Car Club Custom My Ride Car 54 Where Are You? D Desert Car Kings Dragnet Dead End Kids E Eastenders F G Get Smart H Happy Days Heartbeat Herbie, the Love Bug (TV Series) Hollywood Treasures I Inspector Morse I Spy I Love Lucy Inside West Coast Customs J K Keeping Up Appearances Knight Rider L Little Rascals M Minder Motor City Motors Mr. Bean Mystery Cars Mythbusters Mr. Magoo M.A.S.H. My Mother The Car MotorWeek N New Tricks O One Foot in the Grave Only Fools and Horses Outer Limits One of a Kind P Pawn Stars Pimp My Ride Peyton Place Pinks All Out Q R Rich Man, Poor Man Route 66 Rides S Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em Starsky & Hutch Superman (original series) Supernatural T The Dukes of Hazzard The A-team The Petrol Age Top Gear Top Gear USA The Garage Top Marques The Twilight Zone The Munsters U V Victory by Design Vegas W Wheeler Dealers Wheeler Dealers: On The Road Wrecks to Riches USA What's My Car Worth X Y Z Category:TV and Movies